Ciel in Neko Land!
by skeletonweeb22
Summary: Welcome to the wonderful Phantom-nya-ve Manor. Everyone is a cat. Including the popular demon, Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: So I decided to start up a new series featuring the Phantomhive manor. It's going to be slightly BL due to Bassy's affection towards felines, but other than that, that's about it. If you wish to see an actual BL with the bocchan and Bassy, leave a review saying so! In the mean time, enjoy ! This is in first person from Ciel's POV by the way.**

I bolted awake, seeming as to have a nightmare. There were cats... in every corner of my vision. Cats here, there, everywhere there were cats. It was utter hell. It must have been a bad omen for something. Because when Sebastian opened the door a few moments later, the look on his face make my skin crawl. He came in per usual, but something was... off? He walked in, closed the door, and opened my curtains. He turned to look at me, and stopped in his tracks. His face became mortifying. Then I realized what seemed off about him. He had cat ears and tail.

"Sebastian, you..." I went to say, but Sebastian came close, and touched something on top of my head. It felt really weird, but it didn't feel terrible. "Sebastian, what on Earth are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him. His eyes were ever so gently gazing at the top of my head, his facial appearance seeming to be utterly fascinated. His eyes even seemed to sparkle. I pushed him away, and glared at him. em"Sebastian..."

He took a few steps back, and simply did his fake I-did-nothing-wrong smile. "Yes, young master?" He said, tilting his head. "Don't give me that poxy, you duffer. What in the bloody hell were you doing just now?" Sebastian frowned, "Well, young master, you have kitty ears and tail. I couldn't help myself, you were so cute."

I twitched, glaring daggers at Sebastian. _"Cute?"_ Sebastian just smiled, "Yes, young master. Cute." He looked at me with those lustful eyes, as I scoffed at him, "... damn demon..." I kicked off my covers, and let my legs hang from off the bed, as I reached up and felt my ears. "Why would I suddenly have cat ears and a tail...?" Sebastian walked to my wardrobe and picked out an outfit, and had begun to dress me, making sure my tail wasn't injured with my belt. I cringed whenever his hand moved over my tail, as it wasn't a great feeling. I felt like the tail was more for decoration than being useful.

So I decided to reach down, and pull on Sebastian's tail for revenge.

... that didn't phase him one bit. All he did was smile and finished tying my shoes, and helped me up. He lead me to the diner, where I occasionally enjoy breakfast, rather than in bed. I sat down at the head of the table, and began on my meal. Sebastian was marveling at me the entire time. After a few minutes when I was half done with my breakfast, the rest of my servants came in.

"Good morning, sir!" They all said, seeming to be in a bit of a weird mood, looking at their faces. They all had cat ears and tails, and I looked at Sebastian. "You didn't do anything to us, did you?" I asked, giving him the evil eye. "Why, good heavens, no! Why would you accuse emme /emof doing so, young master? You break my heart." He went on to act, as I groaned, and continued to eat my breakfast. Once I was done, I looked at my line of servants. "So, all of you woke up this morning to find yourself with a pair of cat ears and tail?"

Mei Rin chimed in, "Why, yes sir, I did. It gave me a real fright seeing that in the dim light of my room. I nearly shot the mirror, yes I did." Bard and Finny looked at Mei Rin and laughed, as I watched them do so. "So what about you and Finny?" I asked, looking at Bard. "Well, it'd be the same of me, young master. I was cleanin' up my flame thrower this mornin' and Finny woke up and thought I was a monster."

I sneered, "How amusing. Bard, a monster? Finny has good eyes, I say." Bard just gaped his mouth, as the other two laughed. I got up, and looked at Sebastian. "Go and find out if it's just us with this problem. That's an order." Sebastian smirked, "Yes, my lord."

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I'm so glad you guys like it so far T_T ... Sorry for the lateness, my chapters are always late to come around if you know me by now. Here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

I sat down at my desk, and folded my arms. My tail got into my sight, as I quickly grabbed it, looking at it. "A cat, hm..." I let out a heavy sigh, letting go of my tail. Sebastian came into the room with a gentle knock. "Bocchan, you're happiness will go away if you keep sighing~" I glared at Sebastian, as he had on a fake smile again. "Since when did I ever have 'happiness' ?" Sebastian let out a chuckle, "You bring up a good point, Bocchan." Sebastian put a chocolate parfait on my desk, as I took the spoon and took a bite. Sebastian simply stared with admiration.

I grunted, as he smiled again, "Bocchan, are you alright with this?" I looked up at him, "What do you mean, am I alright?" Sebastian pointed to his ears, "You have an allergy of cats, do you not?" I put my hand to my chin, and thought for awhile. "... I seem to be fine, but I don't understand why." Sebastian shrugged, "Well, it doesn't really matter, seeing as having feline ears and tail defies logic itself."

I began to eat my parfait again, finishing it. "Sebastian, did you find out anything about this?" Sebastian gave a pitiful look. "It appears our manor is the only one affected by this." I clicked my tongue, "This is rather troubling." Sebastian just looked at me, as I returned the look. "What do you propose we do, Bocchan?" I put the spoon down and leaned back in my chair. "Cancel all my plans for now. I will not appear looking like this anywhere." Sebastian nodded, "Yes, My Lord."

After a few hours, I was lounging in the lobby, reading some Sherlickian Hames. Mei Rin burst through the lobby doors, "Young Master, Young Maste- WHAA!" Mei Rin fell face first into the floor, as I looked up from my book. "What is it?" Mei Rin looked up, "F-Finnian's being attacked b-by Pluto...!" I looked back at my book, "Is that all? Just tell Sebastian to do something about it." Mei Rin got up, "Yes sir..."

After she left, I heard quite a few thrashes and thuds from outside, as Finny came running in with Pluto behind him. Finny ran around the room, as he picked up the couch I was sitting on, and threw it at Pluto. I went flying off the couch, and braced myself for the floor. It never came though. I looked up to see Sebastian's face. "My, my. You seem to be in the center of attention everywhere, aren't you, Bocchan?" I simply grunted as he put me down, and swiftly grabbed Pluto by the collar, putting him on a leash and tying the leash to a statue. Finny stopped running, and looked at Sebastian with a 'you're my hero' face. Sebastian glared at him, "Do your work PROPERLY next time so that this DOES NOT happen again!" Finny straightened up with a fearful look, "YES SIR!"

Sebastian turned back to me, "I need to take care of some work, so I shall be off." I just shoo'd him away, as we went our separate ways.


End file.
